Harry Potter and the Heart of a Warrior
by KrisiMwahz
Summary: Learning of the betryals of Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore, Harry decides to live. He starts training. Nice Dursley's. I do NOT own Harry Potter
1. Summers beginning

Chapter 1: Summer beginnings

The streets of Surrey were empty. Empty that is, except for the 15 year old teenage boy who was walking down the street alone. You see, this boy wasn't ordinary. This boy was a wizard and a famous one at that. His name was Harry Potter.

This was the first summer ever that Harry was actually happy. He had just got over his godfather's, Sirius Black, death. He was feeling guilty for the first two weeks of summer vacation but that all had changed when he had convinced his aunt to let him join the gym. He had been going there every morning and afternoon. He needed something to get his mind off of everything in the wizarding world.

He didn't want to deal with the betrayal from Dumbledore. He just couldn't believe that Dumbledore had used him all his life. He knew Ron and Hermione weren't his real friends. Dumbledore had set it all up. Just so he could get Harry under his thumb. He made a huge mistake at the ending of the last school year that allowed Harry to figure out who Dumbledore really was.

The fact that he had to go back to the Dursley's every year wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. He always thought of Hogwarts as his home, but every year it started to change more and more. Now he completely lost the feeling of actually having a home. He knew that no matter what the Dursley's house and Hogwarts would never be his home. Even if they were nice to him it didn't change the fact that he didn't truly have a home.

If Dumbledore had just told him the prophecy from the beginning Harry probably would have believed anything he said. The fact that he waited until Sirius died just pushed him forward into believing that Dumbledore had never really cared for him.

He hadn't gotten any letters from his friends at all since summer started. He was guessing that Dumbledore 'told' them that he needed his space. Dumbledore was right in one part. He did need his space, from all of them. He knew that no matter what the Order said, he wasn't going back to Grimmauld place. He couldn't go there because he knew that everybody would be spying on him and trying to play it off.

He didn't need that. What he needed was to learn how to fight. He decided that muggle fighting would help him out in the long run. If he didn't have a wand then he could use his fists. So not only was he going to the gym everyday, he was also in gymnastics, karate, kung fu and three other types of fighting.

He had grown to the height of 6'1. He knew he was taller than Ron. His hair was now down to his shoulders since he allowed it to grow. (He had figured out that he was a metamorphagus. His hair had never grown and when Tonks started talking about it he figured he was one. He had been practicing changing his appearance in secret all of his fifth year. He didn't want anyone to figure that out and have someone leak the information over to Voldemort.) It was tied back now. His shoulders had broadened. He had a six-pack and a lot of muscles.

His aunt had had to take him shopping because he was taller that Dudley and the clothes wouldn't fit him. The clothes were a little proper but what else could you expect from Petunia. She didn't want the Order to come to her house so she gave him an allowance. He got 5 pounds a week. That wasn't really much but he could always change it to wizard money when he had the chance.

He now had a house elf. Dobby was all to happy to accept. He actually started to cry tears of joy when Harry had asked him. The only reason why he really needed a house elf was so he could get books to study things that Dumbledore never let him learn. He was actually a master occlumens and leginmens. He had figured that Dumbledore didn't actually want him to be able to block him out when they met, so he would be able to find out what Harry was up to over the summer. Boy was he in for a surprise.

Harry had actually started to get along with his relatives. He only really talked to Dudley, though. It was only because Dudley had taught him how to drive. Uncle Vernon was actually happy that Dudley did it. He wanted to repay Harry since he had saved his son's life. While Harry was away in school they had come to the conclusion that they had been wrong about him all along. So they had decided to be nicer to him but to have the Order think that it was only because of their threats.

Harry was okay with that. He was actually hoping they would come to their senses about magic. Now they thought that magic could actually help sometimes. They still didn't like it that much though.

But as a reward Harry was going to be allowed to chose a car for his aunt and uncle to buy him for his birthday. His aunt had bought him a cell phone the day after he had returned. She had told him that she thought he would need it if he wanted to make some friends. But that wasn't the best that had happened so far. No, the best thing that happened was when he was allowed to get tattoos. He had always wanted some.

He decided he was going to get one in the muggle world and get the rest when he went to Diagon alley. Now he had a tattoo that said Razón de vivir. It meant Reason to Live in Spanish. He wanted that written on his arm because he wanted to figure out what his was.

All of his life Harry had been surviving when he should have been living. Now that he had his chance he was going to take it. At first he wanted to leave Privet Drive. But he decided against it because it would seem like he was on the run. Dumbledore and his stupid Order and Voldemort and his Death eaters would be after him. He definitely didn't want that.


	2. Truths and Letters

Chapter 2: Truths and letters

He was walking up the street to number 4 when his cell phone rang. This is probably Dudley was his first thought.

"Hello," he said after he put the phone to his ear. Normally he didn't answer his phone like that. He normally just said H. He had come to like being called H. His aunt had said that she picked it up from some Americans that had moved in across the street. She said it was a nice nick name for him.

"Hey H," Dudley's voice said from the other end. "Could you get my car and come pick me up from the mall? Mom dropped me off this morning but I think she's out shopping because she's not answering the house phone and dad doesn't get off work until 12 today."

"Ok Dud," he said. "I have one question though. What are you doing at the mall at 10 O' clock at night. Even I don't stay out that late normally."

"I don't know. I guess we lost track of time. But could you hurry up I want to get home so I can get on the internet. I still have some homework left to do."

"Funny," Harry replied. "I finished mine when I got back. You really should push yourself more Dud. I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

"Thanks Harry. Bye" he hung up.

Harry walked into the house and went to the coffee table to find Dudley's keys. Here they are he thought. Screech! What the hell? He looked and saw a brown owl flying in through the living room window. I wonder who this could be from. It shouldn't be Ron or Hermione.

He walked up to the owl and took off the letter. He ripped it open.

_Dear Harry,_

_We're sorry to have to write you to tell you this Harry._

**We found out today that Ron and Hermione are spying on you.**

_As you know, we are at Headquarters_.

**We had the extendable ears under the door to the Library. We thought people might go in there and talk about the Order meetings.**

_To our surprise we heard Ron and Hermione plotting ways to get you to open up and tell them all about what you have been seeing in Voldemort's head._

**Did you notice how we're able to right His name? Well we decided that we shouldn't be afraid of his name.**

_Trust us, we're still afraid of him. Just not the name._

**Harry don't trust anything Ron and Hermione say to you.**

_We know you might not believe us._

**But we still had to tell you.**

_We just hope you know that we'll never lie to our financial banker._

_Fred _and **George**

Harry threw the letter in the trash. So they know too. At least I'm not the only one. It seems that Dumbledore didn't think I would find this out. I mean you can never be too safe with the twins around. But they are loyal to a fault. They must've not like Ron that much in the first place for the way he acted in fourth year.

He walked to the car and got in. Oh this will be a year of surprises. I can guarantee that for sure. He drove all the way to the mall thinking about what would happen when Dumbledore figured out that he had lost control of Harry. I really can't wait to here him scream in frustration. All these years of work for nothing. This will be good.

He drove to the front of the mall where he assumed Dudley would be waiting. He was. He rolled down the passenger window and called Dudley. He got into the car and they drove off. Dudley turned to Harry with a questioning look on his face.

"So Harry," he started to ask. "When are you going to tell Sarah yes. She's going to keep asking you out and I already know that you fancy her. It's pretty obvious by the way you look at her."

Harry groaned. Dudley had been asking him that question ever since she had first asked him out. He had met her while he was at the gym. She was pretty cute. Her hair was jet black and it cascaded down her back in waves. She had a tan complection and was about 5'7. She was filled out in all the right places and proportions.

"Dud," he said. "It's not that I don't like her. It's just the fact that I don't know what to do in a relationship. I've never really had one. My first relationship was a disaster. She cried to much and there was too much guilt in the relationship to make it work."

"Harry," Dudley replied. "You have got to stop living in the past. You learn from experience. At least that's what my girlfriend told me."

"I'll think about it." he said. He really didn't think he could have a relationship with someone that was a muggle because if Voldemort ever found out she would be dead. He really didn't want that.

He parked in the driveway and let himself in the house knowing Dudley was going to stay in the car for a couple of minutes before going into the house himself.

He went to his room and looked around. His aunt had had it painted over the summer. It now had a silver lining with red, and blue stripes. His bedroom had been changed to the guest room since it was bigger. They decided he would need more room if he were to ever get a computer. He didn't really see the point in having one though. It wasn't as if he would be there to use it and the cell phone was enough for him anyway.

He saw his advanced dueling book on his desk and decided to finish studying it. But before he could even start to pick it up an owl flew in through his window. It was grey with white marking on its face. It dropped the letter it was holding and flew back out the window.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We regret to inform you of the untimely death of one Mr. Sirius Black. This letter is to inform you of his will. If you are receiving this then that means you are a involved in a major part of it. We would like you to come to Gringotts bank at your earliest time. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lioin _

Well I guess I have a reason to go to Diagon alley other than school books and tattoos. That means I won't have to send Dobby out that much for books. I wonder if aunt Petunia is back yet.

"Harry dear," oh god why does she have to add the dear. She has no idea how annoying that is. "Dinner is in fifth teen minutes."

"Thanks Aunt Petunia," he screamed down the stairs. "I'll be down in a couple of minutes. Can I go into London tomorrow?"

"Sure," she said. "As long as you keep your cell phone on at all times."

Is she going to start being over protective now? I really hope not. That would be something that I would not be able to deal with.

"Okay."

Oh wait, I do need a book tonight. "Dobby!"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir!" came the squeaky voice.

"Could you go and find me a couple of books on wandless magic? The money is in my money bag."

"Dobby will do it Harry Potter, sir!" he squeaked and then snapped his fingers and disappeared.

As he lay on his bed looking out the window. There was only one thought that was going through his head before he fell into a dreamless sleep. This is definitely the best summer ever and the best part is Dumbledore can't do anything to mess this up.


	3. Sarah

Chapter 3: Sarah

Harry arrived at the steps of Gringotts at nine in the morning, the light breeze moved through his thick raven hair with much difficulty. He was happy that no one had recognized him when he had walked into the Leaky Cauldron. He was also delighted by the fact that he had changed so much over the past couple of weeks.

He always hated the fact that he was so short and scrawny. At one point in time he had actually thought he would stay that way forever. When people saw him now they would _definitely _notice the change. And he welcomed that fact. At least they would have something else to look at other than his scar. Another reason why they didn't recognize him was because he had disguised his scar. Metamorphagus abilities really had their kicks.

Walking into Gringotts he had to rub his eyes to make sure he had actually saw what he thought he saw. After he looked again he knew he wasn't mistaken; Sarah was talking to a goblin. Well shocked wouldn't be the only feeling to describe how Harry felt. He was also relieved. He would still want to protect her _if _they started going out. But now he knew she had a way of defending herself other than with muggle fighting.

Deep breath. Gathering his courage, after all he was a gryffindor, he walked slowly over to her. When he was about three feet away she turned around and smiled when she saw it was him.

"Hi, Harry!" she said cheerfully. Harry could only stare at her in shock. She seemed to think it was perfectly normal to see Harry in a bank with goblins all around. Well, he thought sourly, maybe she already knew who I was.

"Hey Sarah," he said and managed a weak smile. "Why didn't you tell me you were a witch?"

"Sorry Harry," she said with a frown. "I thought you could tell. Just like I could tell you were a wizard."

"So this isn't about me being famous or Dumbledore sending you here to check up on me?"

"Harry I didn't even know your last name. How would I know that you were famous? Besides I liked you from the beginning and I know you like me too. I would just like to know why you continue to say no to me when I know you want to be my boyfriend."

Harry sighed. He was really hoping to meet her at the gym later on. Not have to deal with her now when he didn't know how to get out of having a girlfriend.

"Okay so maybe I do like you." he admitted. "Its just, I'm not good in relationships. Granted my first relationship wasn't really much to go by. Oh hell. I might as well stop fighting you with this. Sarah, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Harry. I would be honored!" With that said she pulled his head down and kissed him with so much passion that he was left dazed for a few minutes afterward.

"Mr. Potter?" a goblin had come up to him while they were kissing. "Ragnok would like to speak with you. If you would follow me?"

"Sarah, meet me in Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. I have to take care of some matters. I'll see you in a few." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before turning and following the goblin into one of the private offices in Gringotts.

**Authors note:** sorry about not updating. I had writers block. This is a short chapter because I wanted to get him and Sarah into a relationship. In later chapters I will tell you how he found out he was being betrayed. I just don't like Dumbledore and Ron and Hermione so I decided to get them out of the way. It probably would have been better to have them dead but then Harry would have to grieve for them and I really don't want that. If you have suggestions for later chapters leave it in your reviews. I'll try to update at least once a week. Thanks for reading my story.


	4. I'm the heir of WHO?

Disclaimer: I do **_not_** own Harry Potter. I do however own Sarah. So if you like her tell me so. It would be greatly appreciated.

Chapter 4: I'm the heir of WHO?

Walking into the office Harry was a little surprised by the way it was set up. The floors were a glistening white and the walls had a beige tint to it. The only furniture in the room was a desk and two chairs.   
Looking around Harry spotted who he believed to be Ragnok seeing as the other goblin had already leftthe room. He looked intimidating to him even if his head only reached the middle of Harry's waist.  
"Good Evening Mr. Ragnok," he said in a polite tone. The Goblin looked surprised for a moment before masking his features into an indifferent mask.  
"Please take a seat." he said. "Now to start off I have been made aware of the fact that you have never read your parents will. Even though it states in there that you should have read it on your eleventh birthday. The will stated that you should receive the Potter and Gryffindor family rings in the likely case that both of your parents were dead. The family rings provide you with information on what is expected of you since you are the last heir of Potter and Gryffindor lines."_  
_Ragnok was watching Harry for his reactions. He had expected him to be angry at the fact that now on his 16th birthday, five years after the time that he was supposed to read his parents will, he was finally learning these things. The only emotion that Harry showed was surprise at the fact that he had family rings to wear. Ragnok decided then and there that this young man seated in front of him was mature beyond his age. There was no doubt about it, Harry Potter was unlike any other person he had met. He just didn't know how much.  
"Is there anything special about these rings? I mean, I know they have been passed down from generation to generation but are there any spells on them?" Harry asked.  
"Yes there are," Ragnok was surprised he had expected Harry to know these things already. Maybe there were things he didn't know about him. "The Potter ring is a portkey to the Potter Mansion. You will need to be verified as a Potter before you can actually enter the house. You will have to set the password on the ring also. So no one but you will know it. Both the Potter and the Gryffindor rings act as shields if you are in the face of danger. And the Gryffindor ring will allow to see animaguses."  
While he was talking he had handed the rings over to Harry who was examining them with interest. The Gryffindor ring had a griffin roaring with a sword in its paw. The Potter ring had a blue and silver phoenix flying with two swords crossed over each other forming an X. Each had fire flaming up in the backround making them look more surreal. Looking closely Harry could make out an inscription written along the outer edge of the Gryffindor ring._The true lion always reigns supreme._ While he didn't really know what itmeant he thought it referred to the heirsofGryffindor being the symbol of good. Always held in high respect.****

While it applied to him most of the time he thought that if he had had the ring last year he wouldn't have believed what it said. Since that last year he was an attention seeker. He heard a slight cough and looked up to see Ragnok holding a folded letter in his hand. "Mr Pott-" Harry cut him off. "Harry, please call me Harry."

"Right, Mr. Po- Harry. This letter came along with Mr. Black's will. He gave orders that you were to receive this letter before the will reading which will be in exactly one week. It has come to my attention that you may have received this letter already but just to be sure, here you are." With that he handed the letter off to Harry who just stared at it dumbly. While he had gotten over Sirius' death that didn't mean that he wasn't still sad over the fact that he would no longer be able to see his godfather again. And if this was the letter he thought it was then he didn't know how he would handle it.

When he had first recieved _the _letter from Sirius a week after the summer had started he was suspicious. He didn't know what to think of it. Knowing that your godfather was dead and wouldn't be coming back was all well and good but recieving a letter from that said person was shocking. After reading the letter at first he didn't want to believe what he had read but Sirius had never lied to him and he didn't believe that he would start after his death. And the fact that most of the things made sense. He had been doubtful of his friends for a while now and then finding out that he really had a right to that was startling.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this I am dead. First of all I wanted to apologize because if i'm dead then that means you had to grow up without me and I know you might feel guilty over my death. But I want you to know kiddo, if I died fighting for your safety then I'm happy. _

_The point of this letter is over something i've been trying to tell you for a year now. I know you might not believe me at first but Ron and Hermione aren't your friends. I know this must hurt you a lot since they were your first 'friends'. I'm sorry to be the one to break the news to you but I couldn't die and then let you go on without knowing. Ron and Hermione have been meeting with Dumbledore throughout the years talking about you. Apparently Dumbledore payed Ron to spy on you and gave Hermione some rare books for her help. _

_I overheard them talking and trust me angry is not the word for it! I wanted to kill them with my bare hands. They are too gullible for their own good. What's worse is they believe themselves to be helping you by telling all your secrets. Harry I really don't want you to become depressed over this or my formentioned death. Move on from their betrayel. Don't let them get to you when they find out that they were found out. I want you to live your life how you want to. Not with Dumbledore telling you how to live. _

_Im sorry for not being alive to see the day you reek havoc on the Wizarding world. I want you to know that you can trust Snape. As shocking as that sounds. He's helped you a lot and I know the hostility he shows towards you is only an act. Something Dumbledore probably set up. I want you to know something that I never got the chance to tell you. I love you Pronglet. Fight your battles and win them in the name of Potter and Black. _

_Love,_

_Sirius_

_P.S. If Moony is moping around give him a hard kick in the bum and tell him to cheer up. He's the last Marauder and has to train a Marauder heir so he should be proud 'cause no one else has that honor. _

It was the same letter. Harry had started to wonder shortly after if the whole Weasley family had been in on it. But decided against it. Maybe Percy would have helped Ron but he knew for sure that the twins, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny would never do anything of the sort. He should have expected it from Ron though. Ron had always been jealous of Harry's fame and money. It didn't change the fact that he was still hurt over his friends never actually being his friends. He used to hope that life at Hogwarts would be different than how his life with the Dursley's had been. Through the years he had given up hope of that ever happening. Sure things had changed since he went to Hogwarts. He had friends, he was famous and people turned their backs on him when they thought he wasn't the hero anymore.

His life just always turned worse with each passing second. But he vowed to himself that this year would be a good one. He had Sarah now. Even though he didn't know her he couldn't help but trust her and feel glad that she was with him.

He really couldn't believe Dumbledore though. He knew that the man was manipulative but he just hadn't thought of him as being vindictive. That was the only other word that he had to describe Dumbledore. He had found out later in the school year that their were spells placed on him to make the Dursley's hate him and he only knew of one person that would be able to do that. He was happy that it stopped at hate if it went past that he was afraid of what could have happened to him over the years. Granted, that wasn't the only spell that had been placed on him. There was one that made sure that any magical abilities that he had nearly ceased to exist. On top of that one was a power reducing one which made him use at least an eighth of his true amount of power. Which meant that he was a powerful person. Which also added to the fact that he truly couldn't be normal like he had always wanted.

"Mr. Potter," Ragnok interrupted his train of thoughts. "There are a few other things we have to discus. For instance, the fact that we still need to set a date for the Will reading of Mr. Black and you need to be familiarized with your bank accounts and the deeds to your properties that are all over the world."

Harry sighed. This was indeed turning into a ver long day. He just didn't know that it was only going to get longer.

Author's Note: I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed and actually read my story. I'm sorry to say that my other story I won't be continuing for a while. This story will be my main concern. I'm also sorry for how long it took me to write this chapter. I will try to have at least one chapter a week. If you have any suggestions for coming chapters feel free to tell me.


	5. Long Day? You don't know the half of it

Chapter 5: Long day? You don't know the half of it.

Whoever created the saying _'this day couldn't get any longer' _never knew the true meaning of irony. He had been in Gringotts for the past two hours. He was already thinking about Sarah and wondering what was happening with her. She was left alone with Fred and George and who knew what would happen with those two involved. Right now he needed her, and maybe the Twins also, to help him calm down. All of what he had learned from the Goblins was still rolling around fresh in his mind. It was a good thing he was a master occlumens or he probably would have been sent to Azkaban for attempted murder. He knew he wasn't powerful enough to off the Headmaster but he just couldn't believe the nerve of the man.

Lioin and Ragnok had told him of the galleons that he was missing and he knew that he had never spent as much money as was missing. So he had the Goblins check for vaults that had been opened in Ron and Hermione's name and to check and see if the amount he was missing was in those vaults. It turned out that they were and that Hermione had several of the Potter family books in hers. He hadn't known what to do when he had found out. Scream in rage or laugh at the Hermione ness of the situation. Only she would be able to be bought with ancient books.

It also turned out that Dumbledore was stealing from the Gryffindor vault as well. No it wasn't money that he was stealing, but ancient artifacts. The Gryffindor sword was just one of them. The little trinkets that were in the Headmasters office were others. He had made himself Harry's magical guardian to get to his money and antiques. With the Muggles not knowing about it and the fact that they 'hated' him in the picture they couldn't change it or try to get him a new guardian. This seriously was turning into one hell of a day.

It all started at 12:00 am when he woke up in pain. He didn't know what was happening but he didn't make any noise to let on to the pain that he was experiencing. When he opened his eyes he was almost startled out his pain when he noticed that he was faintly glowing. When the glowing increased so did the pain. The pain was worse than Voldemort's cruciatus. When the pain became unbearable it slowly subsided to a dull ache. When he had tried to move his arms the pain started again. Not the unbearable part, it was fairly tolerable. But it was still pain and pain that he wasn't used to nor had he ever felt it before.

When he was actually able to get out of bed and stretch he went to a mirror to see if he had changed much. There were no real differences such as height or hair length. His eyes, however, did change. It had a hardness to it that hadn't been there before. It was a face of a boy that had to grow to be a man before his time. A face of a person betrayed. A face of a person that was knocked down and was trying to stand back up again. A face of a man starting his life over again.

It was actually fitting for him. It added an edge to his face that seemed like it should have been there all along. It was a face for people to know that he was done with the manipulations and lies and betrayal. He had started over and he'd be damned if they made this new life worse than the first one. He now had someone he thought he could grow to love if he hadn't started already. He and his family were getting along and that was good. He couldn't forgive them, yet, for what they had done to him when he was little. Even if it was the work of a spell, going through something like that, you wouldn't be able to forgive someone easily. At least he had started the healing process. When they had apologized and changed that was the beginning. The fact that they didn't ask for anything in return proved that they were trying to make it better. They too were starting over.

His eyes no longer had the haunted look in them. Even though he had gotten over the things that had happened before the haunted look in his eyes had never went away. Now it had and he couldn't be happier. It now gave him a chance to get a good look at his eyes. Since he no longer needed glasses there was nothing blocking his eyes. Looking at himself once more he had to admit that with the glasses gone and the scrawny midget look being replaced with the tall and muscular look he actually looked pretty good. The eyes, he believed, were the best part of his body. They looked like two shining emeralds. When he glared they had an effect on people that made them leave him alone or do as he told. For some strange reason he enjoyed, even craved for that feeling. It was satisfying to know that with his eyes he could get his way. This summer had changed him and it was up to the people around him to figure out if it was for better or for worse. Right now though, he needed to talk to Sarah and the Twins.

Walking into Weasleys Wizard Wheezes Harry thought that he was going to kill Gred and Forge. A sign saying, "Potter Autographs' hung high over the windows and there were already a lot of people outside of their store lined up for the autographs. Oh they were so dead.


End file.
